United States of Robloxia
Description United States of Robloxia or Green Team is a country in North America, History During WWII, Japanese empire attacked Hawaii in pacific ocean, USR Territory, ultimately declared war to Japan after this attack, after Nazi germany get annexed by PACT, USR, and British empire, USR and PACT working together and started Operation Downfall of japan, splitting into 2 Japan state, South japan and North Japan, after WWII, PACT found out secret file about Operation Unthinkable, ultimately declared Cold war, in 1975, Ten years later, World War III WWIII begin, PACT team invaded NATO Europe, but entire PACT satellite declared independence, leading into collapse of quarter of PACT Army, PACT went extremely furious after this happend, PACT Army retreated but at Battle of Moscow, PACT win the battle and NATO team retreated, resulting into collapse of 542th Division, PACT team found an Island that contain Fort Mississippi, the fifth largest fort in the world, PACT team invaded the Island and build the Fort in the island, Starting the Base War: The Land. to be added Territory Philippines, South Japan, entire North America, alot of island in Atlantic ocean and Pacific ocean, Carribean, entire Central America, and entire South America. Military TBA Military Equipment ''' Assualt Rifle and Carbine' *M16, M16 Elite, M16 Silver, M16 Flame *DkMG-14 *Famas *XM8, XM8 Gold, XM6 Camo *Strey AUG, Strey AUG Silver *DkSR-50 *M4A1 *F2000 *SAR-21 *M6A2, M6A2 Gold *SG550 *FN FAL *MPT76 *G34A4 *JU-36 *MPT55K *G36, G36 Antique *K2 *SCAR-H 'Chaingun' *Uber Chaingun *Extreme Chaingun *DkH-17 *DkH-16 *Dual Chaingun *Dual Chaingun-G *Dual Chaingun-Flame *Short Barrel Minigun *M134 'Crossbow' *Crossbow, CrossbowEX 'Deployable Machine Gun' *Turret *Heavy Turret *M2HB 'Light Machine Gun' *Hailstorm-X *JUMG-1, JUMG-1 MK-II *M249, M249 Flame *MG36 *MG42 *M240B *MG42, MG42-Flame 'Pistols' *DKP-12, DKP-13, Dual DKP-11, Dual DKP-12 *Pistol, Pistol MK-II *M93R *Colt Python *EM-500, EM-500 C, Dual EM-500, Dual EM-500 C *M1P *GDK-18C *Desert Eagle *M1911A1, Dual M1911A1 'SMG' *Reaper-X *DkSMG-23, DkSMG-24 *Sten MK-2 *M1A1 Thompson *MP7A1, Dual MP7A1, MP7A1 Gold, Dual MP7A1 Gold, MP7A1 Flame *JU-LK1 *K1A2 *M1928 Thompson *TEC9 *MP5 *Kriss Vector *K1A SP 'Shotgun' *Shotgun, Shotgun MK-II *DkSG-12, DkSG-13 *DkASG-26, DkASG-36 *M3S90, M3S90 Flame *SPAS-12, SPAS-12 Flame *JuASG-1 *AA-12 *Dual Barrel Shotgun *USAS-12 *M1014 'Snipers' *DkSP-16, DkSP-17 *Sniper, Sniper MK-II *Rifle *L115, L115 Gold, L115 Flame *HK417, HK417 Silver, HK417-S Flame *M1 Garand *KNT76 *Lee Enfield *M4023 *M24A2 *BWSR-1, BWSR-1 Flame *DSR-50 *M107 *M82A1 'FlameThrower' *FlameThrower *FT-X 'Grenade Launcher' *UPG-30 *Grenade Launcher *BW GL-2, BW-M32 Camo *NMO-01 'Lock-on' *Uber Rocket *Lock-On Rocket Launcher *BW RL-3 Lock On 'Mortars' *Mortar, MortarEX 'Rocket Launcher' *Rocket Launcher *BW RL-2 *NMRG-01 *Deployable Rocket Launcher 'Supplys' *Medic kit *Supply Camp Builder 'Utility' *C4 *Landmine *Speed Potion *Self Explode 'Knife' *CQC Knife, CQC Knife-E *Curved Battle Knife 'Armour Mobility' *Light Armor Suit *Swimming Suit *Assasain Armor 'Armour Survivability' *Bulletproof Vest *Heavy Armor Suit *Uber Armor Suit *Anti Explode Suit *Basic Armor Suit *Shielded Armor Suit '4 Wheeled Armoured/Non Armoured Vehicle' * Dagger Pattern Light Armoured Vehicle * HMMWV Humvee * Jeep * MRAP * ATV * Cougar * M112 SPA * M290 MLRS '''Tracked Vehicle/Tank' * M1A4 Abrams * M1A4A2 Super Abrams * M113 * M6 Bradley * Assault Amphibious Vehicle * M1074 Joint Assault Bridge System * M111 SPA * M280 MLRS * M175 Tank Destroyer * M175A2 Tank Destroyer * Cheetah Light Tank * Hyper Medium Tank * Outlander Stealth Tank * Wraith Pattern M-450 MBT * Behemoth Superheavy Tank * Obliterator-class Land Battleship Other Vehicle * NX-18K Railway gun * N-16 Rail Axle+Motor car * M75 Nuclear Artillery * Rhino-class Mech * Lockdown-class Heavy Mech * Gargantua-class Superheavy Mech * Conqueror-class Command Mech Attack Aircraft * F-24 Vortex * F/A-9A Shadow * F-94 Hurricane * F/A-192 Skyline * AH-6 * AH-18 Intruder Multirole Aircraft * MI F/A-131 Anka * F/A-151 Invader Bombarder Aircraft * A-33(S) Tracker * A-35 Harrier * PB-211 Atlan * B-24 * MI Monsoon * BWA-12W Condor * H-47A Hunter * HV74-A1H Dragonfly * B-25 Marauder * North Robloxia B-70 Valkyrie Transport Aircraft * C-315 Champlain * C-230 Superior * C-514U Ontario * H-47/HV-74 Utility Aircraft * C-230U Superior * UH-160 Hawk Servicing Aircraft * AH-15 * H-47/HV-74 Light Watercraft * Kume-class Light Cruiser * Dolphin-class Patrol Boat * Okuma-class Destroyer * Shiokara-class Destroyer * Hakaishin-class Destroyer * Pathfinder-class Corvette * Radiance-class Frigate * Ceres-class Minelayer * Duck-class Submarine * Ford-class Frigate * Hellfire-class Missile Frigate * Brickston-class Light Cruiser * Stargate-class Frigate * Great White-class Attack Submarine Medium Watercraft * Nomander-class Medium Cruiser * Builderman-class Medium Cruiser * Huron-class Helicopter Carrier * Whale-class Amphibious Assault ship * Savage-class Heavy Cruiser Heavy Watercraft * Battleship Ultimatum * David-class Battleship * Blocklandia-class Battleship * Jackhammer-class Battlecruiser * Skyhammer-class Aircraft Carrier * Timberwolf-class Aircraft Carrier * Revolution-class Support Carrier * Updraft-class Flying Carrier * Renegade-class Super Carrier * Pegasus-class Super Carrier * Ignition-class Submarine * Megalodon-class Nuclear Submarine Super Heavy Watercraft * Robloxia-class Super Mega Carrier * Erie-class Super Heavy Carrier * Atlas-class Super Dreadnought Servicing Watercraft * Deployment Ship